My Biggest What If
by chrysaora fuscescens
Summary: Percy has a big decision to make. Will he stay with Calypso and forget everything else? Or will he go back home and complete the prophecy?
1. Ogygia

_I had until sunrise to decide. Should I stay with her? No war, no prophecy. I would be free of that choice. Could I leave my friends and family like that, with no warning?_ I thought this over very carefully. I couldn't make the wrong decision. Calypso's Island was very pleasant and I loved it. The sparkling lake, her blooming gardens, and Calypso herself. Wow.

I looked out side and saw the sun rising, almost coming out of the water. I decided. I would stay on Calypso's Island forever. Immortal. Content. I stepped outside my new home. "Calypso," I called. "I've decided to stay here. Your curse is gone."

She looked up from her, my, our garden. "Are you serious Percy? You can't be serious. The gods only send people who can's stay."

"Well not this time. I love you, Calypso." She had tears in her eyes. It felt good to make her so happy. I really did love her and she loved me back.

I was happy on her island and I soon forgot all my friends, my family, and what would have happened if I had chosen to go back. We had a great time together on that island happy forever.

Although, one day we heard a great rumbling noise that shook the entire island. "What is going on?" she called to me.

I could hear the worry in her voice. " I don't know, but come here close to me." What we did not realize was that since I decided to stay, the curse was broken and we no longer had to stay on that Island. Soon we saw a strip of brown lying just above the ocean line.

"What is that?" I asked her.

"It's land." She replied.

"But that's impossible. We live on an island in the middle of nowhere. Literally in the middle of nowhere." But we were here, back on the continent of North America, and we were heading towards what looked like my old home. _New York. _


	2. Back to Camp

"Percy, Percy. Percy wake up." My mother said, shaking me. "Wake up!"

"I'm up, I'm up." I answered back, still half asleep.

"You've got to get going to camp. Chiron wants to talk with you," she reminded me.

"Alright, I'll be there in a sec." I sat up remembering my dream. _Wow. Well that was a crazy dream. A little creepy too. _Many times I thought about my choice and it I was the right one to come back and leave Calypso. I always thought it was but you could never be too sure.

I rolled out of bed and dragged myself towards the kitchen. For some reason my mother decided to make blue pancakes today, and I could smell them from my room.

"Mmmmm. These are delicious mom," I said stuffing almost half of the pancake in my mouth.

"I'm glad you like them. Now get going Chiron's waiting," she told me with a little sigh. I knew that she was worried about me being a demi-god.

"Alright mom. I'll go." I made sure I had riptide, my celestial bronze sword, and walked out the door. I thought about how I was going to get to camp when all of a sudden I was at camp.

"Nico? What are you doing?" I asked my younger cousin, which was kind of weird if you thought about it.

"Sorry Percy, but I needed to get you here fast. Chiron is really upset." 

"Okay, but next time you shadow travel with me, let me know first."

"I will, but let's go before Chiron gets mad."

We raced to the Big House and to the room where Chiron and Mr. D were waiting."

"Percy, I have bad news. It's Annabeth, She's gone."

When I heard this my heart just about exploded. I was devastated.

"She's gone! How can she be gone?"

"I don't know Percy, but you and Nico need to go and find her. Good Luck."

We left the house and stood out side.

He said what I was thinking, "Let's go."


	3. Finding Annabeth

Nico and I raced out of the camp. We both agreed to check the Roman camp first. Annabeth could have snuck off, even though Chiron advised us to stay away. Apparently Annabeth and Reyna have been holding secret meetings at the Camp Jupiter. I didn't know what these meetings were about. All that my girlfriend would tell me that she had meetings with Reyna. Nico grabbed my arm and we shadow traveled to the entrance of the camp. When the guards saw it was us they let us in.

"Hey guys, welcome back," one of them called.

"Yeah, thanks," we called back.

After entering the camp we raced to Reyna's headquarters. We saw her and Jason having a discussion about some camp thing.

"What are you doing here?" Jason asked sounding a little agitated.

Good to see you too I thought. "Reyna, have you seen Annabeth recently, like in the past couple hours?"

"No, Percy. I haven't seen here since Thursday, which was two days ago."

"Great. Just great. Well if you see her please let us know."

"Why? Don't you know where she is?" Jason asked sounding genuinely concerned.

"No. She disappeared last night. Chiron thought that she might have come here but when she didn't come back, he started to get worried," Nico interrupted, speaking for the first time since we got here. "Well we've got to keep looking. We will see you soon I guess."

I had no idea where to look next. She could be anywhere in the country. She could be anywhere in the world for that matter. I was about to give up when Nico started laughing.

"Percy, there's something I've got to tell you. Annabeth isn't missing. She just wanted to mess with you. She's standing right there," Nico said barely able to refrain from laughing.

"Surprise, Percy!" Annabeth said pulling off her cap.

"What in the name of the gods was that for?" I asked, very ticked off.

"I don't know but it's funny to make you worried," she said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Remind me to make sure we get a tracker on you so we really know

if you are gone."

"Come on guys," Nico called. "Let's get back to camp. I want to tell Chiron about the look on your face."

"Oh go raise some dead, Nico."

"No."

"Yes, why don't you now."

"I won't."

"Just do it!"

"I will leave you here."

"We'll find another way back to camp then."

"Okay, then. See you there." He said disappearing in the shadows.

"Let's go Seaweed Brain, before you get us into any _real_ trouble."

I sighed and started walking. It would be a long walk home.


End file.
